GN-001 Gundam Exia
Description and Strategy Exia's use is based on taking out enemy mobile suits quickly, however if you are too hasty ; you will be an open target. Exia is able to bring down enemies with *cc8b>b*(GN Sword Issen) and moving on to the next target, or to finish the combo with *bc*(GN Sword Spin Slash) if you are certain that you are safe to do so. Exia's usage requires good dodging skills to prevent being shot while moving towards the target, since Exia's presence means that human players will constantly be on the lookout that Exia is not nearby to allow a painful melee hit. *4/6bb*(GN Sword Spin Slash;ground) is another good way to quickly move on to nearby targets. Trans-Am is risky to turn on, but briefly, you will be able to move faster and use GN Sword Omnislash in place of your normal *b*. The more you slash, the more damage done. The drawback to Trans-Am is : you take 1.2 more damage, and at the end of Trans-Am's countdown, you will be vulnerable during the motion where you take 2X damage and your boost is drained. Mobile suits with super armor (Zeta, The O) are not stunned by the Omnislash like with the GN Sword Issen. Additionally, if they cannot be knocked down, and Exia cannot be locked on, the Omnislash lasts for an even longer period until the damage it does drops to zero. (Result of the combo restriction set by the game.) Against mobile suits, the above strategy is advisable, but against boss units like Apsalus or Elmeth, Exia is not very versatile aside from Trans-Am which lasts briefly. It is possible to use Exia's melee but it will take time and practise( and lots of frustration). Against boss units like Strike Freedom, Wadom and Psyco Gundam, it shouldn't be a problem applying siege to them with melee. A good strategy to use when playing Exia is, "Direct Combat-Duel Style". Exia is most effective when played with a direct course of combat, and it pays well to do so. Adopt this style if you are comfortable with fighting at Orange to Red Lock-On range, for this is the ideal range of the Suit. Exia, though contrary to its nature, surprisingly performs well with gun games. The low reload time of its primary enables the Exia to feint shots fairly quickly, leading the enemy (AI or Human) to either wait out a melee follow-up, which will be followed by a pair of GN Daggers instead, or take the shot, causing the enemy to lose precious battle time. There are three ways to avoid damage during Trans-Am: 1.) Become a bird (Meaning rise up to the highest point of the stage) when its about to run out. The downside of this strategy is that you leave your ally to fend for himself, and that you still run out of boost when Trans-Am ends, leaving you highly vulnerable still. 2.) Be a man and take a hit. If you think you can take a non-life threatening hit from the enemy that will guarantee a long enough stagger or a take down on the Exia, then you don't have to deal with the even higher damage amp when it plays its end animation. This strategy's downside however, is that you lose battle time, you might still get hit if you were only staggered, and you still took damage: lots of it. 3.) Make use of terrain. Know your surroundings. If there is any structure in the stage left standing, and you're about to dry up on Trans-Am, land behind it and hope your enemies aren't quick enough to maneuver around it. Also, hope that their funnels, dragoons, and other homing flying machines aren't already flying towards you. Combos Tips Overview of Exia's strengths and weaknesses: + Fastest 4/6b in the game + Excellent assist - can punish any landing at any distance + Trans-Am is great in certain very specific situations (i.e. about to die or about to win) + Trans-Am Omnislash can chain on to the other enemy if it is close enough, resulting in devastating damage to both + Can cancel melee attacks into NEXT-dashes if done right. + Proper combat adaptivity if Trans-Am is depleted makes Exia an underdog of comebacks. - Limited range on melee attacks - Limited beam rifle ammo - Delay when using GN Dagger throw - Long recovery and extra damage after Trans-Am finishes makes it risky and limits its effectiveness - Trans-Am has a very short duration - Attacks are very predictable, making the Exia ally-reliant for most openings.